


Wax and Wane

by them_bonez



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Blood, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, No Plot/Plotless, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possession, Punishment, Self-Destruction, Smut, Wax Play, punish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27002461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/them_bonez/pseuds/them_bonez
Summary: Maul is chained up and reader is light Dom. I used 4 different October Writing prompts for this: punish, possession, self destruction,  blood
Relationships: Darth Maul/Reader
Kudos: 50





	Wax and Wane

You walked back into your bedroom where the crimson Zabrak, Maul, was chained at the wrists to your bedposts, completely nude and growling loudly. The room was dark, lit only by a few pillar candles in the corner. The flames lapping up the wick and creating dancing shadows along the light-colored walls.

“Now, now, now, my precious pet, you must stay quiet, or I will have to further punish you.” You instructed your captive lover, lightly stroking his face as you walked beside the bed. He turned his face to lightly nip at your hand, but you pulled it away in time.

“That wasn’t very nice of you. Now I certainly have to punish you,” you cooed out to him as you climbed atop him, straddling his waist and removing your nightgown. He smiled slightly, a devious look in his golden eyes, as he eyed your bare figure. You leaned down to breathe him in, his smell was divine and masculine. Cedar and cinnamon, and was that liquor? You had been away from him for a month and he was already on his path of self-destruction again. You breathed into his ear slowly drawing out each word,

“Now for all of that and the liquor, you will eat me out until I get up from your face.” He licked his tattooed lips in anticipation as you slowly climbed his warm muscular frame, running your hands along his abdomen and chest lightly pinching at his nipples until your bare center was lined up with Maul’s mouth and you lightly sat down on him, carefully avoiding his horns dangerously close to your inner thighs.

He immediately got to work on you licking your already slick core with fervent passion. You groaned out and rode his face vigorously. You squeezed your legs together in a moment of forgotten ecstasy, and quickly remembered whose face you were riding as his horns lightly ripped open small punctures on the soft skin of your inner thighs. You ignored the blood trickling down your legs, relished in the pain and pleasure of the moment, and spread your legs. You pushed your knees into the soft bed and continued face fucking the Zabrak. His tongue worked magic between your folds and he lightly sucked on your clit. Your back arched and you reached down to massage his scalp between his crown of horns. Just as expected he began purring, the vibrations of it so deep within him, but it was so strong you could feel it throughout your entire body, his tongue still swirling around your delicate bits. 

“Fuck, I love your tongue.” You moaned out to him, breathless from pleasure. 

You slowly raised off his face giving him a slight reprieve, or so you thought. He thrashed against his chains and growled out to you,

“More. Come back. Not …finished.” 

“When did I say you could talk? And you certainly can’t tell me what to do.” You put your finger to his lips to quiet him down. Your pussy was throbbing with pleasure and so close to orgasm. But punishing your disturbingly naughty lover took precedence. Besides, It drove you wild with desire to punish him in these ways. 

“Now close your eyes.” You instructed him and he immediately obeyed. You stood up from the bed and walked to the corner of the room to grab one of the candles, extinguishing the flame with your breath as you walked back to the bed. The smell of smoke filled the air and a smile slowly curled the corners of Maul’s mouth as he anticipated what was coming. 

Games were hard to play with the force-sensitive Zabrak, so you’d come up with your own ways to tease him. You tested the melted wax on your wrist. It stung and you hissed in your breath through your teeth. Still too hot. This was fine because it gave you time to moisturize his tough but sensuous skin. You massaged the lotion into his torso creeping your hand closer and closer to his erect cock each pass that you made. He was doing all that he could to not make a sound even though his cock was twitching and dripping with precum. 

You were still on the edge of coming, yourself, and made your way onto one of his legs, gyrating yourself on him, rubbing your soaked pussy all over his tattooed leg. He bit his lip at the sensation and groaned out,

“Fuck me, mistress.”

“You really don’t know how to shut up.” You leaned down to kiss his neck and swiftly turned it into a harsh bite tasting the jasmine lotion you just applied. You planted kisses and bites all down his body leaving teeth indents and shiny wet indications of where your tongue had licked his sweet flesh, getting closer and closer to his erect and ridged dick, but never gracing him with a touch. The need to start begging you for your touch was insurmountable at this point. He gripped down on his shackles and bucked his hips in protest. His fiery eyes now wide open and begging for you in desperation you seldom caught him in. 

“I know you want me to fuck you, my pet, and I will. But I’m still having fun.” You clenched down on his thigh with your legs and he let out a soft whimper, shaking the shackles that still held him.

You grabbed the candle off the nightstand, the melted wax now cool enough for you to play. You held the candle high above his abdomen and slowly let the melted wax drip down on him, spelling out your initials, marking him for your own. 

“You are my possession now, pet,” you declared to him. He reveled in the pain and moaned out in pleasure. You wouldn’t dare deny him his pleasure now. He was such a good pet and so incredibly sexy. 

You leaned down to kiss around the wax trailing your way down, following his tattoos, until you were finally at your destination ready to fill your mouth with his enormous tattooed cock. You took it slowly, licking up and down until fully inserting it into your mouth, running your tongue along all his ridges near gagging on the sheer size of him and his thrusts into the back of your throat. You slowly raised your mouth off him licking all around his cock and kissing the tip, drool dripping down your chin.

“Now my pet. You may use your force powers.” you purred to him as you topped him lining him up with your center, slowly descending letting each ridge do its job of filling and spreading your walls. You both moaned out, tears filling your eyes at the pleasure he gave you. Hands came from all directions fondling, caressing, playing with you from every which way. You rode him faster and faster as he played with your clit, squeezed your breast, pinched your nipple, played with your asshole all at once. You were going to lose it from the overwhelming amount of pleasure he was able to give you. And his actual hands were still bound. 

Faster, faster, and harder you rode him. Flesh slapping against flesh, groans and sonorous mewls echoed out until finally you exploded in ecstasy, your orgasm taking over your body and spasming on his cock still thrusting deep into your cunt.

You leaned forward slapping your hands against the wall near your lover’s shackles to brace yourself for riding him until he came. You both moaned incoherently, his force hands still feeling you up as you rode him, thrusting your hips up and down on his ticking time bomb of a cock ready to burst at any moment. A few thrusts more and he exploded deep inside of you, filling you to the brim with his hot sticky ejaculate. He groaned animalistically, still twitching with pleasure and his face contorted into various expressions letting the relief and pleasure wash over him completely. You hugged him close until he stopped convulsing, and slowly got up and off of him to undo his shackles. His warmth oozing out of you, dripping onto your inner thighs.

He wrapped his now free arms around you, pulling you back down to the bed. You wanted to protest, to clean both of your messes up, but maker it could wait a moment. You laid your head on top of his chest, interlacing your hands together and listening to his dual heartbeats. Slowly, you matched his breath, finding peace and happiness in this perfect moment.


End file.
